Storms
by Lord Jace
Summary: <html><head></head>Somethings never completely disappear. Constructive Criticism greatly appreciated!</html>


**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom.**

**AN: This came to me in the middle of Statistics and I didn't even know where this little plot bunny was leading me until a third of the way through. Enjoy! And remember, construct criticism is always appreciated!(Along with better title ideas!)**

It was a dark and stormy night. Sounds like some cliché opening line out of some cheap horror novel. However, for the moment it was a true statement, despite how much Danny might have wished it otherwise. He had planned to spend a few hours flying after all. He was also teaching himself not to say the words "I wish" when he spoke, you never knew when Desiree was nearby after all.

At the moment he was using a flashlight to search for some candles and other emergency supplies his mom had asked for when the power had gone out. That had been when they found out that the backup generator had never been properly installed, let alone charged, complete with yellow sticky not in his dad's handwriting to have Danny finish installing the generator and plug it in. This, of course, led to his current search upstairs for the emergency supplies kept up here while his mom got the ones downstairs.

As another batch of lightning lit up the sky outside as he passed the hallway window, he felt an unearthly tingle pass down his spine. It happened occasionally on nights like this, a phantom reminder of the time had had been hit with Vortex's lightning, a feeling of electrocution entirely unlike the portal accident. The tingling feeling he had just had wasn't painful, merely a ghostly reminder of the power that had once been there, reaching out in vain for the connection it no doubt felt to storms such as this.

He hadn't told his friends about these tingles, or how he sometimes just _knew_ when a strong storm was brewing, even when the day started nice and clear. Like today had been. He paused as he passed his open bedroom door, left that way from when the power went out and everyone moved downstairs. Another tingle as the sky flashed with lightning outside the bedroom's window, visible from the hall. The house shook as the sound of thunder reached it.

Danny shook his head idly and continued to the upstairs linen closet. Opening it, he crouched down and lifted some spare blankets off the floor of the space to reveal the candles, a med kit, and a few other items bundled together. Danny gathered the blankets and other items and started back on the path that had led him here.

As he was passing his bedroom again, the shuttle and rocket models casting creepy shadows, he felt pulled to enter, or rather, to the window in it. A second later found Danny already across the room, the items he had been carrying discarded on his bed, forgotten. Another tingle passed down his spine, this one slightly different, almost subtly pulling him to look towards the river that divided Amity from Elmerton. Almost as soon as he looked, a branch of lightning split the sky over the river accompanied moments later by a thunderous boom. Danny felt a little spooked for a moment. As he turned to leave another tingle pulled him to look up into the clouds over Fenton Works as several flashes were exchanged between the monstrous clouds.

'_Now this is starting to feel just plain freaky.'_ Danny thought to himself as he hurriedly picked up the supplies he had previously discarded onto the bed. Quickly moved out of the room the flashlight's light leading the way down the hallway to the stairs which he climbed down two at a time.

In the living room he noticed Jazz bundled up in the reclining chair reading a book on parapsychology, the blankets being from the downstairs closet. She was using the clip-on book light he had bought her a few weeks ago for her birthday. His dad was doing needlepoint in the light of a battery powered lantern on one end of the couch. What his mom had been doing prior to his return he could not tell, but she quickly took the items out of his hand before proceeding to place and light the candles in darker areas of the room.

Throughout all of this lightning had been flashing outside, visible through the house's windows, each predicted a by that same eerie tingling feeling. As Danny thought about it, they seem just a _little_ bit stronger each and every time he felt them. He collapsed onto one end of the couch, sitting opposite to his dad. Try as he might over the next half hour, Danny found it impossible to shut out the tingles. If anything, they just seemed to grow louder, like a dripping faucet in a quiet room. First the tingle, then the flash, and finally the thundering boom.

Tingle, flash, boom.

Tingle, flash, boom.

Tingle, flash, boom.

Tingle, flash, boom.

Tingle, flash, boo-

"Just, SHUT UP!"

It was only after the fact that Danny realized he had yelled out loud rather than in his mind. His family was staring him, only Jazz noticing the brief half second when Danny's eyes had flashed ectoplasmic green. His arm rubbed the back of his neck nervously before he sat back down, having jumped up when he shouted. Eventually everyone returned to what they had been doing to the background sound of rain, no one noticing the quite sudden lack of lightning and accompanying thunder.

**Review and tell me how I did please!**


End file.
